Doctor Who - Stary Wilk
by PaniWenus
Summary: (Mój pierwszy fanfik na tej stronie!) Nigdy nie zapomnij o tym, kto opowiedział ci tą historię Nigdy nie zapomnij o wilku, który spojrzał na nią z BÓLEM tysiąca żyć I RADOŚCIĄ miliona.
1. chapter 1

**Rozdział 1**

W Londynie już dawna zapadła ciemna, mglista noc. W bloku na Newblack Street 8 spali już wszyscy w swoich miękkich, wygodnych łóżkach, z jednym wyjątkiem.

Jedna dziewczynka nie spała. Przerażona, prędko liczyła do siebie przykryta kołdrą aż za głowę do dziesięciu, aby siebie uspokoić, ponieważ tak uczono ją w szkole, ale to nie pomagało.

Jej blada twarz była cała spocona, ponieważ przykryta grubą narzutą było jej gorąco.

\- To był tylko koszmar... - powtarzała sobie pod nosem, prawie płacząc. - Pod moim łóżkiem niczego nie ma.

Jej rude, kręcone włosy rozrzucone na wszystkie kierunki były rozczochrane, a duże oczy zielonego koloru patrzyły się pusto w jej stopy.

Miała koszmar, a potem... Potem się obudziła i usłyszała czołgającą się po podłodze w jej pokoju.

\- Obawiam się, że jednak coś jest pod twoim łóżkiem.

Obcy głos i dotyk dłoni na jej prawym ramieniu sprawił, że zastygła w bezruchu, wydając z siebie zduszony okrzyk przerażenia. W jej pokoju znajdował się jakiś kompletnie obcy mężczyzna.

\- Nie musisz się mnie bać, niczego ci nie zrobię. Jestem Doktor - powiedział, starając się brzmieć jak najbardziej kojąco.

\- Doktor...Jaki? - spytała się śmielej niż wcześniej. Może przez jego kojący głos, może przez to, że się przedstawił. Z dorosłym poczuła się bezpieczniej.

\- Bez imienia, po prostu jestem Doktor. Tak mnie możesz nazywać. A ty jak masz na imię, dziewczynko? - zapytał, wciąż trzymając jej prawe ramię.

\- Sally... Sally Parks - odparła.

\- Śliczne imię. Teraz posłuchaj, Sally, bo to ważne. Musisz zdjąć ze swojej głowy ten koc i zajrzeć pod łóżko. Ja tego nie mogę zrobić, bo to ty wytworzyłaś to w swoim umyśle.

Słowa Doktora brzmiały niepokojąco, to było dla niej za dużo, nie mogła tego zrobić! Nawet on sam powiedział, że pod łóżkiem czai się potwór. I ona teraz miała tam zajrzeć?

W jej głowie pojawiły się sceny, jak coś wciąga ją pod łóżko lub rozszarpuje twarz.

Nie ufała temu mężczyźnie tak mocno.

\- Nie mogę... - wyszeptała cicho.

\- Możesz, uwierz mi! Wiem, że to niemożliwa sytuacja abyś mi uwierzyła, ale obiecuję ci to, że włos ci z głowy nie spadnie. Możesz zerknąć tylko na sekundę i wrócić spowrotem do swojego bunkra z kołdry. Jeżeli chcesz się pozbyć tego kosmity, musisz na niego spojrzeć.

To był dość silny powód, aby wyjść spod kołdry i zrobić co każe. Sally chciała jak najszybciej pozbyć się potwora i odesłać go tam, skąd przyszedł.

Ostrożnie i wolno wyjrzała na zewnątrz i powoli rozejrzała się po pokoju. Jej serce biło tak mocno, że zdawało się wyskoczyć z klatki piersiowej, a jej dłonie drżały.

Wtedy zobaczyła osobę z którą rozmawiała.

Był to szczupły, młody mężczyzna o ostro zarysowanej twarzy, inteligentnych oczach i dużym podbródku. Ubrany był w marynarkę, a tuż przy szyi miał przywiązaną czerwoną muszkę. W dłoni trzymał dziwnie wyglądający śrubokręt, który celował pod łóżko, jakby śrubokręt miał powstrzymać to, co kryło się pod łóżkiem.

\- Pamiętaj, nie bój się - rzekł, posyłając jej łagodny uśmiech.

Sally poczuła się śmielej niż kiedykolwiek, dlatego postanowiła wykonać tą okazję i prędko przytrzymała materac łóżka i prędko pochyliła się i zajrzała pod łóżko.

Wtedy zobaczyła przed sobą, ukrytą w cieniu, dziwną istotę o długich szponach, maziowatej skórze i czterech parach skośnych oczu. Sally zszokowana nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co widzi. O dziwo nie była przerażona, tylko zszokowana.

Gdy tylko potwór ją zobaczył, nienaturalnie wygiął swoje ciało i wybuchł, zostawiając po sobie tylko zieloną mgłę.

\- Uff, zniknęło! - Sally była naprawdę szczęśliwa i dumna z siebie. Usiadła na łóżku, patrząc na Doktora, który także podzielał jej emocje. - Dziękuję za pomoc, Doktorze. Nigdy nie sądziłam, że potwory istnieją naprawdę.

\- Istnieją? - mężczyzna z muszką spojrzał na nią zdziwiony.

\- Tak, właśnie widziałam jednego pod łóżkiem! Zresztą to ty mi powiedziałeś, że on tam jest. One istnieją!

\- Cóż... Skąd możesz wiedzieć, czy to aby nie był sen?

\- Ja... Ja... Nie wiem. Nie jesteś prawdziwy?

\- To zależy od ciebie. Zadaj sama sobie pytanie, czy wierzysz w prawdziwość śmiesznie ubranego mężczyzny, który włamał się do twojego mieszkania twierdząc, że masz pod łóżkiem potwora, pomimo, że typowy dorosły by wpajał ci do głowy, że niczego takiego nie ma.

Sally nie wiedziała co o tym myśleć. Czy to napewno było prawdziwe? Jej mama zawsze mówiła, że potwory nie istnieją i czemu niby miałaby się mylić? Co jeżeli tego dziwnego mężczyznę zobaczyła w jakiejś kreskówce, jej mózg go sobie zapamiętał i teraz go pokazuje we śnie?

Wtedy wpadła na pomysł.

Prędko zerwała się z łóżka i pobiegła do szafki, gdzie trzymała lusterko, które otrzymała od swojego wujka na urodziny.

Słyszała o tym, że jeśli nie da się czegoś zbić, pomimo że powinno, to oznacza, że jest się we śnie.

Sally złapała lustro i zobaczyła w nim swoją zapłakaną, okrągłą twarz posypaną piegami oraz włosy, które w tej chwili wyglądały jak rude, nieułożone afro.

\- Doktorze, mam już po... - gdy była w trakcie odwracania się w jego stronę, spostrzegła się... że go nie ma.

Zniknął.

Zupełnie jak coś, co znika we śnie.

 **CDN**


	2. Rozdział 2

**Rozdział 2 - Nietypowe urodziny**

Dwanaście lat później

\- Sto lat, sto lat, niech żyje, żyje nam! - śpiewny wrzask dało się słyszeć na Newblack Street 8, gdzie blok, w którym mieszkała Sally był niemalże w nienaruszonym stanie.

Pogoda dopisywała, co było raczej rzadkością w Londynie, ponieważ zazwyczaj można było liczyć tylko na ulewne deszcze i dużej ilości kałuże.

Sally Parks, kobieta z burzą rudych włosów, które były niczym burza - nie do opanowania. Nie ważne, jak je rozczesywała. One i tak puszyły się we wszystkie kierunki, dlatego postanowiła, że będzie je wspinać.

Jej wygląd znacząco zmienił się od momentu, gdy była mała - była teraz wysoką kobietą o szczupłej twarzy, oczy rozjaśniły się tak samo, jak włosy. Jednak wciąż gdy się śmiała, można było dostrzec w jej szerokim, sympatycznym uśmiechu małą Sally.

Właśnie tak się uśmiechała tego dnia.

Obchodziła swoje dwudzieste urodziny, a w mieszkaniu jej rodziców w którym jeszcze mieszkała, było wiele osób śpiewających jej piosenkę urodzinową.

Kobieta rozejrzała się po gościach, wciąż nie mogąc przestać radować się, że był tam każdy, którego uwielbiała całym sercem; jej rodzice i przyjaciele.

Gdy skończono śpiewać i pokrojono czekoladowy tort urodzinowy, podeszła do niej jej dobra przyjaciółka Elen. Była bardzo towarzyską dziewczyną, ćwiczącą sporo na siłowni i prowadzącą bardzo zdrowy tryb życia.

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego, rudzielcu! - zachichotała, koleżeńsko ją szturchając.

\- Dziękuję - odparła rozbawiona Sally.

\- Jesteś teraz o rok starsza ode mnie, starucho.

\- Nie na długo, jeszcze dwa miesiące i ty też będziesz miała urodziny.

\- Ta! A przy okazji... Mam dla ciebie prezent, musisz ze mną pojechać do galerii handlowej.

Sally spojrzała na nią zdziwiona, unosząc brew.

\- Coś ty wymyśliła?

\- Poćwiczymy sobie trochę na siłowni, mam dla ciebie kartę stałego klienta za darmo!

Jubilatka była pod naprawdę wielkim wrażeniem. Znając Elen, zapewne gdyby sama miała taką okazję, wzięła by tę kartę, ale postanowiła, że poświęci się i jej ją odda.

\- Oh, Elen! Nie trzeba było...

\- Trzeba, trzeba. Wiem, że ty też lubisz sobie ćwiczyć.

\- Niech ci będzie, ja...

Sally nie dokończyła, ponieważ do rozmowy wtrąciła się para małżonków w średnim wieku.

\- Skarbie, jesteśmy z ciebie tacy dumni! - zawołała rozpromieniona Margaret.

Margaret była mamą Sally, bardzo energiczną i radosną kobietą, lubił ją każdy i miała mnóstwo przyjaciół, przez których często była zapraszana na różne przyjęcia.

Miała trójkątną twarz, kasztanowe kręcone włosy do ramion, przenikliwe oczy o zielonym odcieniu i była niższa od swojej córki o głowę. To właśnie po niej Sally odziedziczyła optymizm, towarzyskość i zdolność do kolegowania się z niemal każdym.

\- Dumni... Z czego? - prychnęła niepewnie rozbawiona, ukradkiem spoglądając na uśmiechającą się od ucha do ucha Elen, która stała z boku.

\- No wiesz, wyrosłaś na taką piękną, ambitną kobietę. Twój brat byłby z ciebie dumny gdyby cię teraz zobaczył i jestem pewna, że obserwuje ciebie z nieba.

Oczywiście, warto też wspomnieć, że Sally miała starszego brata, który kochał ją całym sercem i miał tak samo rude włosy jak ona. Oboje byli nierozłączni i dziewczyna nigdy nie poznała kogoś, kto miał większe serce od niego. Na dodatek był mądry i uczył ją oraz pomagał odrabiać lekcje.

Niestety pewnego dnia, gdy Sally miała trzynaście lat, a on siedemnaście i jechali na rodzinną wycieczkę w góry mieli wypadek. Była wtedy duża mgła i to na dodatek na drodze przy lesie. Zza zakrętu wyjechał rozpędzony samochód i zderzył się z autem rodziny Parksów. Większość rodziny miała obrażenia do wyleczenia, ale Simonowi się nie poszczęściło. Wpadł w śpiączkę i potem nie mógł się obudzić, więc rodzina Sally musiał zadecydować czy nie lepiej by było, aby przestał cierpieć. To były mroczne i przygnębiające czasy. I zdecydowali się, chłopak zasnął na zawsze. I pomimo to, że to Sally była najbliżej niego, najgorzej czuła się z tym jej matka.

A jego siostra? Po prostu leżała na łóżku, zamknięta w pokoju na klucz i patrząc się pusto w sufit. Ani razu nie płakała. Po prostu poczuła pustkę w sobie, wspominając każdy moment i uświadamiając sobie, że żadnego innego wspomnienia z nim nie zyska.

W każdym razie, po tylu latach rodzina pogodziła się z jego stratą.

A mama wciąż kontynuowała:

\- Wciąż pamiętamy, gdy byłaś mała i do ośmiu lat wciąż spałaś ze mn...

\- Eee... Ok, rozumiem o co ci chodzi, mamo - ucięła jej zażenowana córka.

\- Bo miałaś ten dziwny sen z tym Dokto...

\- Starczy! Mamo, zobacz, Christine przyszła. Idź z nią pogadać - dziewczyna pokazała jej kobietę o wielkim koku z którą jej matka lubiła plotkować.

\- No dobra... - westchnęła pod nosem i spojrzała do tyłu, a potem się rozpromieniła. - Christine, hej! Widziałaś w gazecie ten artykuł o Amber Heard?

I już jej nie było.

Elen także sobie poszła, napić się i zjeść ciasta, chociaż podobno była na diecie.

Sally spojrzała na swojego tatę, Grega Parks, rzeźbiarza; wiadomo było od razu, po kim dziewczyna odziedziczyła włosy - były tak samo rude i tak samo niesforne, a jego okrągła twarz obsypaną złotymi piegami.

W przeciwieństwie do żony, on był bardzo spokojny, cichy i całe dnie mógł spędzić sam, w swojej pracowni i rzeźbić.

\- Twoja matka czasami nie myśli zanim coś powie, musisz jej to wybaczyć - mruknął pod nosem z łagodnym uśmiechem.

\- Wiem, tato. Nie żywię do niej urazy. Jest jaka jest i się nie zmieni.

\- I tak po tym, jak Mike zmarł... Już nie jest taką kobietą, jaką była kiedyś.

\- Wiem...

\- W każdym razie... Jeszcze raz wszystkiego najlepszego.

\- Dzięki tato.

\- Idę pilnować twojej matki, nie można jej zostawić na pięć minut samej - roześmiał się, drapiąc po rudej brodzie i zerkając na żonę.

\- Ta, rozumiem - odparła, uśmiechając się.

Przyjęcie urodzinowe minęło jej bardzo przyjemnie, jej znajomi i ona świetnie się bawili i dostała prprzydatne prezenty. Fakt, były małe bójki pomiędzy członkami rodziny, ale tylko tych, którzy wypili trochę za dużo, pomimo, że przynoszenie alkoholu wyraźnie było zabronione przez gospodarza.

Pomimo tego, Sally bawiła się świetnie i była bardzo zadowolona, dostała prezenty i komplementy, które przyjemnie jej się słuchało, ale najbardziej cieszyła się z tego, iż mogła spędzić czas z rodziną.

Dzień później, gdy atmosfera przyjęcia już minęła i goście pojechali do domów, Elen zaciągnęła ją do swojej ulubionej siłowni w galerii handlowej, pomimo, że jubilatka upierała się, że musi iść do pracy.

A pracowała jako pielęgniarka w pobliskim szpitalu, więc jej obecność była bardzo potrzebna.

Elen jednak była bardzo przekonywująca, więc jej szef się zgodził i w ten sposób Sally zamiast w pracy, znalazła się w siłowni umieszczonej w samym środku galerii handlowej.

Było to w miarę ciemne pomieszczenie ze względu na kolorystykę; krwawa czerwień i czerń na podłodze.

Wszędzie było mnóstwo sprzętu, a obok pod ścianą były ozdobne manekiny bez kończyn i głów z hełmami wikingów, które dodawały klimatu. Wokoło ćwiczyli ludzie na bieżni i gdy zobaczyli Elen, niektóry z nich wesoło do niej pomachali, co ona prędko odwzajemniła.

Dopiero co przyszły, więc dziewczyny skierowały się do przebieralni.

Sally weszła do jednej z przebieralni z dużym lustrem oraz czerwoną kotarą przez którą było widać stopy i stanęła przed odbiciem, patrząc się na swoją witalną twarz, wyrobioną sylwetkę i kręcone, rude włosy, które spięła gumką do włosów.

Szczerze to nie chciała ćwiczyć wiedząc, że ktoś w szpitalu potrzebuje jej pomocy. Każda pielęgniarka jest wtedy potrzebna, a ona... Jest sobie z koleżanką na siłowni i za chwilę będzie się świetnie bawić zamiast wspierać. Westchnęła cicho i już zaczęła podnosić swoją żółtą bluzkę, gdy nagle stało się coś, co ją zmroziło.

Jej odbicie się opóźniło. O dwie sekundy.

A potem, gdy Sally się spostrzegłola, można było zobaczyć w oczach odbicia zaniepokojenie. Czy to możliwe, aby...

Już miała dotknąć lustra, gdy nagle gwałtownie ktoś popchnął ją i w lustro wleciała w swoje odbicie, uderzając o nie.

\- Au... - leżała w kącie ze swoim ubraniem, które miała ubrać, ale tym razem leżało na jej głowie i oczach.

Usłyszała wtedy jakieś dziwne odgłosy rodem z filmu sci-fi i gdy odgarnęła ubranie, siedziała na podłodze cała sparaliżowanana przez szok.

\- To... Niemożliwe - siedziała tam, nie mogąc wstać, nawet o tym nie myśląc. Jej oczy były rozwarte, a szczęka przysłowiowo upadła jej na podłogę.

Mężczyzna, który ją przewrócił, zaczął ją przepraszać i celować dziwnym śrubokrętem wydającym dziwny dźwięk w lustro.

Lecz jego słowa zdawały się być jakby odległe dla Sally, która wciąż nieruchomo siedziała tam, gdzie upadła, wpatrując się w osobnika.

No bo chyba nie na codzień ma się szansę zobaczyć postać, która śniła się tobie w okresie dzieciństwa, przez którą musiałaś spać z mamą.

To był Doktor, we własnej osobie

Osoba, która gnębiła się w myślach Sally przez długi czas.

Ani trochę się nie zestarzał, wciąż wyglądał tak samo, nawet ubrania miał te same.

Tweedowa marynarka, czerwona muszka, duży podbródek, włosy wyglądające jakby przetrwały atak huraganu, tylko kolor jego oczu zmienił się na bardziej brązowy. Jak to możliwe?

Mała Sally rysowała jego podobizny na kartkach, aby go zapamiętać.

To był najbardziej realny sen, jaki kiedykolwiek jej się przyśnił, zwłaszcza dlatego, że gdy chciała w tym śnie rozbić lusterko, to się stało.

\- D-doktor... - zdołała jedynie wykrztusić, bo wciąż nie mogła w to uwierzyć.

On spojrzał na nią zdziwiony, najwyraźniej nie poznając jej.

\- Znamy się? - bąknął krótko, zbity z tropu.

Nagle zaczęła się trząść ziemia, co gwałtownie pomogło Sally ze wstaniem do góry i otrząśnięciem się. Zaraz potem, stało się coś jeszcze bardziej szokującego, co sprawiło, że dziewczyna krzyknęła ze strachu, a Doktor zagwizdał nerwowo.

Coś o ostrych rękach chwyciło ją za ramię i zacisnęło ostre palce na jej skórze, aż zaczęła lać się krew.

Gdy Sally odwróciła się z krwawiącym ramieniem, którego nie czuła przez napływ adrealiny ujrzała swoje odbicie, które... żyło własnym życiem i wychodziło z lustra.

Doktor szybko zareagował, odciągając Sally od lustra z jej kopią.

Chwycił dziewczynę za dłoń i wybiegli z przebieralni.


End file.
